Prisoner of Sinestro
"'Prisoner of Sinestro"' is the 18th episode of the first season of Green Lantern: The Animated Series. It was originally arranged to air on October 27, 2012,Harvey, James (2012-09-28). "Young Justice: Invasion," "Green Lantern: The Animated Series" Episodes For October 2012. World's Finest Online. Retrieved 2013-1-16. but was rescheduled to debut on a later date in a last minute schedule change, by Cartoon Network, that preempted the entire schedule of October.Harvey, Jim (2012-10-13). Cartoon Network Pre-Empts DC Nation Programming Block For Remainder Of October 2012. The World's Finest. Retrieved 2013-1-16. It officially aired on January 19, 2013. Overview Hal Jordan loves having Sinestro around because, at heart, the senior Lantern is a rule-bender, when the situation calls for it – something Hal entirely understands. But when Sinestro starts behaving erratically, Hal has no choice but to lock him up.Harvey, Jim (2013-01-18). Media, Descriptions For New Episodes Of “Young Justice,” “Green Lantern: The Animated Series,” DC Nation. World's Finest Online. Retrieved 2013-01-18. Synopsis Inside the Interceptor, Kilowog reviews the manual to Hal Jordan, though the latter displays annoyance by it. Aya approaches Razer, she states that she is glad that Razer returned and completed his task on Odym. Razer objects to her statement, since his rage did not purge from his heart. Aya told him that they prefer him unchanged and wants to help him on the scans on the Anti-Monitor and reaches his hand. Razer pulls his hand away, stating that he prefers to work alone. A signal starts alarming, and Aya states that she has a communication call of Green Lantern of 1417—Sinestro. Hal Jordan is excited to hear a call from Sinestro, though Kilowog is displeased about it. Razer wonders who this Sinestro is, which Hal starts to explain that he is a legend in the Green Lantern Corps and single-handedly took out ten platoons in the battle of Khund, Kilowog interrupts and claims that he messed up the battle plans, though Hal still finds him awesome. Hal asks Aya to answer the call of Sinestro. Sinestro appears on a hologram, and immediately greets Hal. Hal wonders how he can help him, Sinestro explains that he is in custody of a fugitive from the Spider Guild. Hal guesses that the Spider Guild objected to take the prisoner, which Sinestro confirms. Sinestro politely asks Hal to let him on board the Interceptor and take him to Oa. Hal is honored, though he wonders why. Sinestro dodges several lasers and explains that he is trapped in their frigate. He orders them to meet him at the starboard tower, since he is getting close. Hal agrees and starts piloting the Interceptor towards the frigate. While nearing the frigate, Aya states there is an upcoming message from the frigate. A hologram appears of the Spider Guild captain, warning the crew if he helps the Green Lantern, they will interpret them as hostile. Hal objects to it, which the captain claims that he made a big mistake, which then the communication closes. Hal draws closer to the starboard tower, while evading lasers from the machinery. Hal communicates Sinestro, who states that he is almost near. Hal fires at the tower, freeing Sinestro with the criminal. As they try to escape, the crew was called by the captain, who warned them, he then looks surprised and claims that he needs to attend a task. Kilowog wonders what happened, which then Aya warns them that the frigate started his self-destruct sequence. Hal reacts quickly and boosts the Interceptor to get cleared away from the frigate, Sinestro latches on the wing of the Interceptor, escaping the frigate before it exploded. The crew is relieved after the confrontation, when Aya states that Sinestro safely came on aboard. Kilowog shows displeasure and wonders why the Spider Guild captain activated the self-destruct sequence, Hal believes that Sinestro knows the answer and approaches him. Sinestro doesn't know, and is really more concerned to lock away the criminal, a jellyfish-like alien known as Neuroxis, to a sciencell. Sinestro puts Neuroxis inside the cell, and states that he also took some tech of the Spider Guild, Razer interrupts them and claims their tech is primitive. Hal introduces Razer to Sinestro, which the latter shows distaste that they brought a Red Lantern inside the Guardian's most advanced prototype ship and believes that Hal learned nothing from him. Hal assures him that Razer is a good guy and then introduces Aya to him. Aya welcomes the Green Lantern and offers him some refreshment, to which Sinestro is disappointed in how they changed the ship into “some sort of day spa”. Kilowog angrily objects to his statement and drinks from the refreshment. Hal wonders what is with Neuroxis, Sinestro explains he is not sure and states that he is an obedient Green Lantern and will take him to Oa. As Hal sarcastically scoff at his use of the term “obedient Green Lantern”, Kilowog looks at Neuroxis and sees that looks asleep, believing that the cause was from all the excitiment. Hal continues to reminiscence of the Battle of Khund, Sinestro claims it was a great battle but excuses himself to rest. Later, the crew checks data on Neuroxis and only can find the info that he is on the most wanted list. The light goes down, which Aya states that someone/something tampered with the power couplings. The crew senses someone near, which then Razer is shot at the chest by Sinestro with the Spider Guild weapon. Hal wonders what's wrong with him, though Sinestro ignores it and starts shooting, though Hal defends himself. Unfortunately, he still damages vital systems. Kilowog confines Sinestro, but frees himself after firing a spider net, capturing the Green Lanterns. As he approaches them, Razer interferes and quickly takes out Sinestro. The crew decides to lock him up in the sciencell and take his ring off. Sinestro wakes up inside the sciencell, sitting next to Neuroxis and wonders what is happening. Hal explains that he tried to kill them, who Sinestro believes that they have gone mad, but doesn't remember anything. Hal states that they are going to Oa to fix him up and leave Sinestro in the cell. Hal picks up the Spider Guild weapon and listens to Kilowog's reason that it might be the cause of the Volpian flu, which causes mild hallucinations, though Hal objects to it since he tried to kill them. Hal orders to Aya to take the Spider Guild tech inside the storage space. Kilowog then puts Sinestro's ring inside a container. As Aya walks off, Razer glares at her. Aya walks inside the storage room and stores the tech, but she is then approached by Razer, she didn't expect Sinestro's behavior. Razer believes he will forget it, but he prefers to talk about her. Aya wonders why, which Razer responds that she is important and complements on her looks. Though Aya states that she experiments with a new glace. Razer notices it and starts stroking Aya's head, though the latter doesn't understand what he is doing. As Razer draws closer to her head, he tells her that he was to take the Spider Guild weapon for Hal and tells her that he will see her around. Aya looks in confusion and analyses their interaction. While at the bridge, Hal and Kilowog are fixing the systems which were damaged by Sinestro. Aya approaches Hal, which the latter claims that she was approached by Razer and acted "friendly". Hal is surprised and tried to explain to Aya that carbon based life forms experience with hormones. Aya stops his explanation and wonders if he received the weapon from Razer, which confuses Hal since he didn't request it, he decides to check while Kilowog continues to fix it. Hal is looking for Razer, which then the latter sneaks from behind and shoots at him with the Spider Guild weapon. Hal dodges it and takes the weapon from him and wonders what he is doing. Razer looks angry at him, but then looks at him with surprisement. Hal then smirks at him and knocks him out with the weapon. Hal reports to Kilowog with the intercom to get down. Inside the sciencell, Sinestro is feeling the walls and starts to pick out a pocket knife, hidden inside his shoes, and tries to break free from his confinement. While Kilowog gets down, he wonders why he was called, but is then surprisd to see Hal aiming a gun at him. While in the bridge, Aya is working, but suddenly approached by Sinestro who silences her by covering her mouth. He wants to speak to her, which Aya complies with it. Aya states that no one is acting normal, Sinestro agrees with her and takes his ring back. He brings her to the sciencell and explains that Neuroxis is causing it, and that he was once called a mind jumper which could take over another's body at will. Hal fires at Kilowog who defends himself, he suggests that Aya should scan him, though Hal claims that there is nothing with him and that the crew should be gone. Kilowog confines Hal, which by then Razer wakes up. He notices what Kilowog is doing and decides to stop the fight, releasing Hal. Kilowog believes that they are influenced by space madness, howver Hal objects it and claims that one of them is an alien assassin. The three concludes that the alien which Sinestro brought on board—Neuroxis is controlling them. Hal realizes that when they were controlled they didn't use constructs, which would explain the use of the weapon, since the rings chose them and not Neuroxis. Since the alien can't make a construct it, would confirm who is controlled by Neuroxis whom can't make it. While Hal and Razer creates one, Kilowog finds it silly. Razer prompts Kilowog to make, which then Kilowog is confused about a construct. Hal claims that Kilowog is controlled by Neuroxis and proclaims to kill him. Kilowog confines Hal with a construct to settle him down, and wants to see if he can make a construct, though Hal objects to it since he already did it. Kilowog proclaims that he is the alien, though Hal objects to it and pushes Kilowog away, Hal decides that it is pointless, since the alien can jump from mind to mind and that they should create a construct simultaneously. However Sinestro interrupts claiming he has a better idea. He explains that they can hear the sound of the ship depressurizing. He continues that he just realized that he was briefed by the Guardians that Neuroxis was one of the most wanted assassins in the universe, but even they and himself completely underestimated him of what he is capable. He states that Neuroxis controlled the Spider Guild captain to self destruct his own frigate and shortly after coming aboard the Inteceptor, he was taken control by Neuroxis and that the victim doesn't remember under Neuroxis' power and will continue until he kills them one by one. However he has an absolute test to decide who the alien is inhabitating. They purge the ship from oxygen and the real Lantern will be protected by the ring's life support fields, but Neuroxis will not. Since the criminal can't jump to Aya, the only solution is to go back to the body inside the sciencell, the one room on the ship where it will remain pressurized. Hal is unsure if Sinestro isn't controlled by Neuroxis, though Sinestro confirms it by destroying the Spider Guild weapon and activating his life support field, as well as Hal and Kilowog. As they look at Razer, he starts suffocating, Aya is worried that he will die and states that they must pressurize the vessel, but is stopped by Sinestro. Hal is worried that he won't leave, though Sinestro tells him that, criminal have a keen of self preservation. Hal approaches Razer's body who is controlled by Neuroxis, and assures him that he will be unharmed if he returns to his own body. They watch as Razer seemingly dies, but his life support begins and starts coughing from the lack of oxygen. While inside the sciencell, Neuroxis opens his eyes and screeches. Though back inside his body, Neuroxis is still suffocating, but is then approaches by Sinestro. He explains that he forgot he compromised the chamber's seal when he broke out and there is no atmosphere in the cell either, before stating that Neuroxis can't mind jump in a state of shock. Razer is returned to normal, which then Hal wonders where Sienstro has gone. Inside the sciencell, Sinestro fixes the seal and proclaims that justice has been served then the others arrived. Hal is shocked to see that Neuroxis has died and wonders what happened. Sinestro explains that he damaged the venting system after he escaped, and that Neuroxis suffocated before his mind returned. Hal shows disappointment that Sinestro broke the Green Lantern code, but Sinestro claims that he did not kill him, but simply did not save him in time—a tragic accident. He believes it is perhaps for the best and would not have taken him a chance to let Neuroxis loose on Oa. Kilowog agrees with him, but Hal is still disappointed and decides to get the ship moving and report back to Oa. Aya finishes examining Razer after he was controlled by Neuroxis, the latter wonders what he was doing under the influence of the criminal—aside from killing the others, wondering if he harmed her. Aya states that she should have known that Razer was not acting himself, which surprises Razer. She states that he expressed interested and spending time with her and leaves the room, leaving a surprised Razer behind. Cast For full credits click here. Appearing in "Prisoner of Sinestro" Heroes: *Hal Jordan *Kilowog *Razer *Aya Villains: *Neuroxis (first appearance) *Spider Guild Other characters: *Sinestro (first appearance) *Blue Lantern Corps (mentioned only) *Anti-Monitor (mentioned only) Locations: *Frontier space *Odym (mentioned only) *Oa (mentioned only) '''Items:' *Green Lantern Power Ring *Red Lantern Power Ring '''Vehicles:' *Interceptor *Spider Guild Frigate Quotes *'Kilowog:' He's an undisciplined hothead who bends the rules to whatever he needs them to be that day. Hal Jordan: Like I said, awesome. And taught me loads of useful tricks. Kilowog: That's part of your problem. ---- *'Kilowog:' Neuroxis is on the most wanted list, but there's almost no info. What gives? *'Hal Jordan:' Maybe it escaped from the buffet at the last Guardian formal dinner and they want payback. ---- *'Kilowog:' Maybe he's got the Volpian flu or something. I heard it can cause mild hallucinations, you know? Hal Jordan: He tried to kill us. Kilowog: So it's a bad case. ---- *'Razer:' Plus, you look really great today. Aya: I... I assembled myself the same way I always do. Although I am experimenting with a new teflonian exterior glaze. ---- *'Aya:' Green Lanterns, I just had the strangest encounter with Razer. Hal Jordan: Strange in what way? Aya: He was very... friendly. Hal Jordan: Oh... um, that's nothing to be worried or ashamed of. You see, Aya, some carbon-based lifeforms have these things called "hormones"... ---- *'Aya:' Razer, what is your status? Razer: I'll live. But I feel how Kilowog looks. Kilowog: Always with the smart mouth. ---- *'Hal Jordan:' Thaal... the Green Lantern Code! Sinestro: I didn't kill him, Jordan. I simply didn't save him... in time. Production notes Series continuity * The Spider Guild reappears again after several members of the guild were locked up in "Razer's Edge". Trivia * Hal Jordan mentions the battle of Khund. In the comics, the Khund are a fierce race who fight each other in battle, sometimes till death, by the slightest offence. * When the Interceptor soars along the Spider Guild frigate, it resembles the Trench Run tactic in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. * Neuroxis resembles the supervillain Krang from the 1987 TV series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. * After Aya told Hal that Razer was acting "friendly", an uncomfortable Hal acts awkwardly and tries to explain the "The birds and the bees" to her. * Kilowog mentions that Sinestro might have the Volpian flu. The condition is a play on showrunner Giancarlo Volpe's last name. The reference was snuck in by the writing team.Volpe, Giancarlo (2013-01-20). JarodusPrime status. [https://twitter.com/ Twitter]. Retrieved 2013-1-20. * Neuroxis causes a paranoia among the crew members, a concept similar to the 1982 movie "The Thing", where an alien assimilates other crew members and then imitates them. * The ending of the episode hints at Sinestro's dark destiny from the comics, when he betrayed the Green Lantern Corps and helped co-create the Sinestro Corps. Goofs Background The final confrontation between Neuroxis and Sinestro was much longer in the original cut, but the standards practices found it too dark. The scene was Sinestro sitting there watching Neuroxis suffer and then the screen fades to black.Volpe, Giancarlo (2013-01-21). Giancarlo_Volpe status. [https://twitter.com/ Twitter]. Retrieved 2013-1-22. Reception References Category:A to Z Category:Real world Category:Season one episodes